Enchanted
by Zivacentric
Summary: Director Jenny Shepard meets Ziva David in the bookstore she owns, and there's an instant mutual attraction. Written for Secret Santa exchange on NFA. AU, femmeslash. Complete.
1. Restless

_A/N: This is the first chapter of the story I wrote for three-steps for the NFA Secret Santa exchange. It is an AU Ziva/Jenny romantic pairing, with Jenny still as director of NCIS. There are five chapters in total, which will be updated fairly quickly. The name of the bookstore is an homage to "__Ellen_," the TV show that aired from 1994 – 1998 and broke ground in so many ways. The usual disclaimers apply, though the original characters are mine. Rating will go up in later chapters. I hope you enjoy the story and that you'll let me know if you do. =)

It was the Friday after Thanksgiving and Jennifer Shepard was heading home after putting in several hours at the office, despite the fact that it was technically a holiday for the agency. Truth be told, she had no place else to be and had relished getting through a veritable mountain of paperwork without her phone ringing off the hook. She had taken yesterday off, but this still felt like a long week in a series of long weeks. Nothing particularly difficult had been on her plate of late; just the continual round of meetings and phone calls, and smoothing the feathers that her best lead agent was so good at ruffling.

Yet, Jenny found herself feeling…restless. There was nothing wrong in her life. She had a challenging job she had worked hard to obtain. She had a beautiful home she'd inherited from her parents and a warm relationship with the woman who was more family than housekeeper. She had good friends, though precious little time to see them, it seemed. In fact, she could be on her way right now to the grand opening of a new restaurant owned by some friends, but she wasn't in the mood for a possible crowd. Nonetheless, in spite of all that was good in her life, Jenny was edgy, as though yearning for something more that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Suddenly she didn't want another empty night at home despite the fact that she really wasn't in the mood to be in a group either – at least not one in which she would feel obligated to be jovial, when she just wasn't feeling that way. She spotted some shops near her Georgetown home that had opened a few months ago. They were in a delightful section of town that bordered the stately old residential section in which she lived. The area had been rezoned to include commercial businesses and the buildings were old houses that had been renovated. The developer had created a very inviting spot, Jenny often thought as she drove past, yet she had never stopped there. Given that it was nearly December, the area was decorated for the holidays and looked particularly lovely tonight.

On impulse she lowered the window between her and her driver. "Sam, see if you can find a place to pull over near the shops up here, would you please? I'd like to look around."

"Sure thing, Director Shepard," Sam replied. "Looks like I could pull over up there and let you out, then find a place to park."

"Just let me out and go on home. I feel guilty enough that you showed up to drive me to work today, when you should have had the day off. Your family will be happy to see you."

Sam gave her a level look in the rearview mirror. "With all due respect, ma'am, it's my job to drive you to work, and I'll see that you get home safe and sound."

"Sam," Jenny smiled. "I only live a few blocks from here. Besides, I know a thing or two about protecting myself – and I carry a gun."

"Still –" Sam protested.

"Sam." Jenny pulled out her best director voice. "Go home. That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am," the driver agreed reluctantly.

He pulled to the curb in front of a shop filled with an eclectic mix of china and glassware, as well as some original pottery and glass art. Next door to that was a store that showcased expensive leather goods. She walked through those shops, nearly making an impulsive purchase of a new laptop bag before talking herself out of it. She slowly continued her perusal of the different businesses, admiring much and buying nothing. She felt herself slowly begin to relax and to genuinely enjoy her stroll.

Coming out of an antique shop, her attention was caught by a pine green Victorian-style house with white gingerbread trim that was anchoring the end of its block across the way. The sign out front indicated the name of the store was Buy the Book. _Cute_ Jenny thought. There were no obvious Christmas decorations, but there was a single electric candlelight in every window. Clear white lights outlined the door and the two bay windows flanking it. The windows were well-lit to showcase a display of books in each, one devoted to children's items and the other an eclectic mix of other interests. More white lights curled along the banister that lined the wide front porch and twisted just under the handrails for the steps.

Jenny was drawn to the place and climbed the steps. Pushing open the door, she heard bells tinkle gently from their perch on the inside door handle. Her senses were immediately swamped in a pleasing manner. She noticed the smells first: new books, old books and a very light woodsy scent. It was well-lit, though most of the lighting was recessed or indirect, creating a warm glow rather than harsh brightness. Instrumental music of the seasonal variety was coming from speakers that were not immediately obvious. Sounded like Manheim Steamroller to her, and she found herself humming the words to "Winter Wonderland" in her head without even realizing it.

There were plump, cushy chairs and loveseats placed about, inviting one to find a good book and curl up with it right there. The books were mostly arranged on shelves, though side and coffee tables were scattered about, too, with books and other items on those, as well.

As the door closed behind her, Jenny felt the last of the tension she'd been carrying melt away. She loved books and the environment here was so inviting…she felt lighter, interested. There was no one about just now, which surprised her. The other shops hadn't been crowded, but there'd been a good amount of traffic in and out of them. Then she noticed the hours posted and realized the store was only open for about twenty more minutes.

A wave of disappointment took her by surprise, then she shrugged it off. She decided to look around a bit and come back another time for a longer stay.

"Feel free to look around," a lilting accented feminine voice called out from somewhere in the back. "I will be out in a moment."

That voice was as intriguing as the rest of the shop, and her heart rate kicked up a little. _Wow – it's been a long time if only her voice can pique my interest like that_ Jenny thought.

Few people at work knew that Jennifer Shepard dated women. It's not that she went out of her way to stay in the closet; she simply didn't choose to shout her way out of it. It was just one aspect of who she was and she could never figure out why it was such a big deal to some people. Plus, she worked around a lot of military folks, and "don't ask, don't tell" had been the kindest official stance on that issue until very recently, though it was a far-from-perfect solution.

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. "Sorry, I –"

The woman coming through a white swinging door suddenly stopped, eyes widening a little as she took in her customer. She was mesmerized by Jenny's attractive face framed by very short, stylish red hair and a figure that managed to be elegant and alluring at the same time. Jenny caught a quick glimpse of a kitchen behind the door as it swung gently back and forth a couple more times, before her focus centered on the woman who'd just come through the doorway.

Feeling a bit like someone had just planted a roundhouse kick to her solar plexus, Jenny could only stare at the dark-haired beauty that now stood before her. Black curls flowed past the woman's shoulders. Her skin had a tanned hue and eyes the color of good whiskey looked out from a lovely face.

The other woman recovered first. "Welcome," she smiled. "We will be closing soon, but please feel free to look around."

Jenny finally found her tongue again. "I'm sorry – I didn't realize how close it was to closing time when I came in. I could go – "

"No!" the dark-haired woman said quickly. "I mean, I'm glad you did – stop in, that is."

Coming closer, she offered her hand with a smile. "I'm Ziva, Ziva David."

Jenny returned the smile and the handshake. "Jenny Shepard. This place is delightful – is it yours?"

"Well, mine and the bank's," Ziva confirmed dryly. "Please look around. Give a shout if you need me." Her eyes met Jenny's with an unfathomable look that suggested there was more to those words than their face value.

Jenny's heart rate kicked up again. _Oh, I need you._ Wait. _Where had THAT thought come from? _

Ziva gave her a knowing smile, then went behind the counter to begin her closing process. There was a gas fireplace in this large front room with an inviting fire crackling. The merchandise displayed in here included best sellers, magazines, accessories such as bookmarks and book lights, and a section of bargain books.

Jenny wandered into the other rooms noting the content for a future visit. Christmas was coming; maybe she could do some of her shopping here._ Good excuse to see that beautiful woman again_ a voice said in the back of her mind. _There are worse reasons to shop_ another voice responded.

"Oh, God, not only am I talking to myself, I'm answering myself. That can't be a good sign," she muttered in a low voice for her ears alone.

In the back, strategically placed near the bathroom, was a large, extensive children's area. There were several other sections, as well, grouped by topic.

She paused when she came to an alcove off to the left. There was an inviting stuffed chair with a large ottoman pressed up to it, so the chair extended like a chaise lounge. On impulse she sat down, allowing herself to sink into the softness for a minute while she looked around at the books in this area. She recognized the spines of a few of the books and scanned the other titles with interest. Author's names such as Katherine Forest, Sarah Waters, Val McDermid and Rita Mae Brown leapt out at her. She leaned back with a smile, closing her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to imagine that this particular section had some personal connection for the shop owner, as well.

Her eyes flew open when a soft, sexy voice said, "I see you have discovered one of my favorite spots." She found Ziva leaning against the doorway into the alcove, arms crossed, a smile on her face.

Jenny was more than a little embarrassed to have been caught in such a position – and that Ziva had managed to sneak up on her.

"I'm sorry," she began for the second time, getting up from the chair.

"Please – don't be. I am very pleased to find you in here," Ziva assured her, her dark eyes sending a message of definite interest.

There went Jenny's heart rate again – and her imagination.

"Well, I'm sure I've kept you past your closing time," Jenny said. "I should go…"

"Actually…" Ziva stalled her. "I …" She pointed toward the front room and screwed her face into an expression that questioned, yet suggested at the same time that she more than half-expected Jenny to say no. "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

Jenny allowed a small smile. Feeling a little like she was just about to bungee-jump off the Washington Monument, she answered, "As a matter of fact, I'd like that."

Ziva's own smile bloomed. "We could sit in front of the fire out here, if you like."

"Sounds great," Jenny agreed, following the other woman as Ziva turned and walked toward the other room.

"Have a seat; I will bring out the tea," Ziva directed, gesturing toward the chairs and loveseat grouped in front of the fireplace with a low coffee table between them.

"Can I help?" Jenny offered.

"I've got it," Ziva tossed over her shoulder. "Make yourself comfortable."

Jennifer slipped off her coat and laid it and her bag on the counter. She looked at the chairs and the loveseat, wondering where she should sit. _Get a grip, Shepard; stop over-thinking this._

She – somewhat reluctantly – chose one of the chairs, not wanting to appear too eager to sit close to the dark-haired woman.

Ziva came through the swinging door carrying a tray loaded with a teapot, cups, and a small plate of delicious-looking cookies.

"That was quick," Jenny observed.

"I had just put the water on to heat when you first came in. Usually, I have my tea upstairs, but tonight I was planning to do some extra work down here before calling it a night."

"I feel as though I should apologize for interrupting your work," Jenny responded with a coy smile, "but I'm not really sorry."

Ziva's light laugh delighted Jenny's senses. "I am not sorry either," she admitted. "Besides, dusting the shelves can wait until morning."

Ziva poured the tea and offered Jenny cookies. "So what brings you into my shop tonight, Jenny Shepard?"

"I was heading home from work, but found I wasn't really in the mood to be home…" Alone. Again. She left the last two words unsaid. "I had noticed these shops, but had never explored them. On impulse I had my driver drop me off for a look around. A while later, here I am."

"I'm glad," Ziva said simply with a small smile gracing her lips.

"So am I," Jenny responded in a low voice.

"You have a driver?" Ziva questioned, with a lift of one eyebrow.

"Just for work," Jenny explained. "Comes with the job."

"Oh? What is your job?"

"I'm the director of NCIS." At Ziva's questioning look, Jenny elaborated. "Naval Criminal Investigative Services."

"Impressive," Ziva acknowledged.

Jenny shrugged. "I've worked hard and sacrificed a lot to get to this point. But lately…it just feels like a job…" She looked into the fire, inexplicably introspective.

"I do not wish to pry, but is everything all right?" Ziva asked softly, brows lowered slightly in concern.

Jenny broke out of her reverie. "Hmmm? Oh, yes, it's fine." She shook her head. "I've just been feeling a little out of sorts lately…"

She mentally shook herself. "Sorry – I'm fine. Really. How long have you been here?"

"In this shop? Or in this country?" Ziva asked with a grin.

Jenny laughed. "Both. I've been trying to place your accent. Israeli?"

"Very good. You've impressed me again," Ziva replied with a look that spoke volumes. "My family moved here twelve years ago. I was eighteen and just starting college."

"What brought you here?" Jenny asked.

"My father took a job with your government, something that keeps him tied to his desk and his telephone far too much, if his grumblings are to be believed."

Jenny gave a wry smile. "I know the feeling. Where did you go to college?"

"Columbia."

Jenny raised her eyebrows slightly. "Now it's my turn to be impressed."

Ziva inclined her head in acknowledgement of the compliment. "I love books and my goal was always to own my own bookstore. When other children were playing school, I was playing library," she admitted, making Jenny laugh. "After college, I moved back here near my parents and went to work for a large bookstore. I learned a lot there. Six months ago, I opened this place," she looked around in satisfaction.

"Your shop is terrific. Do you have any help running it?" Jenny asked in a hopefully-subtle attempt to sniff out if there was anyone special in Ziva's life. She'd already noticed Ziva wasn't wearing a ring, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

"I have two college students, Holly and Josh, who work with me part-time; my sister helps out once in a while if she can. She's a nurse, though, so she is pretty busy.

"I live upstairs, which seemed the most cost effective approach…but sometimes I feel like I never get away from work," Ziva said. "There is always something that can be done, and living upstairs makes it hard to ignore it."

"I don't live at my job, but sometimes I feel like I do," Jennifer commiserated. "What interests you besides books?"

"Well, I run most days. I loved my kick-boxing class, but the timing for that has been difficult with my hours at the store. I began training in Krav Maga in Israel and I will confess to keeping up with that whenever I can."

Jenny raised an interested eyebrow. "From books to hand-to-hand combat – a fascinating combination. And not one you find every day."

Ziva grinned. "True. Books are my first love, but there is something powerful about knowing you can take care of yourself in a physical situation, you know?"

"I do," Jenny agreed. "What else do you do besides sell books and practice kicking ass?"

Ziva laughed. "I like dancing and music…what about you?"

"Oh, hiking and taking walks…I like music, as well, and dancing, though I don't have much opportunity for that. Photography interests me, and most nights you can find me curled up with a good book."

"There is no one at home to distract you?" Ziva asked, doing some not-so-subtle fishing of her own.

"Well, there's Louisa," Jenny said, not missing the slight disappointment that crossed Ziva's face. Doing the happy dance inside, she went on. "But considering that she used to change my diapers, it's rather like hanging out with one's mother."

Ziva's brow gathered in confusion.

"Louisa has been the housekeeper at my parents' home since before I was born. After my father died, I inherited the house – and Louisa and the house are a package deal," Jenny shared.

Ziva's face cleared. Ah. "Well. It seems we are both in need of some recreational time," Ziva observed with a suggestive smile.

Jenny smiled back, feeling butterflies start up in her stomach. "You know," she said slowly, "I have an extra ticket to the National Symphony this Sunday afternoon. I don't suppose you'd be interested in joining me?"

"I would like that very much," Ziva replied, with a soft smile on her face. "And Sunday is perfect. The store is open for a few hours in the afternoon, but Holly and Josh take care of that so I can have the day off."

Jenny grinned. "Terrific. I could swing by and pick you up around one thirty. That would give us plenty of time to get there, park and find our seats. The concert starts at three o'clock."

"I will be ready," Ziva promised, her eyes shining.

"Your English is remarkable, by the way," Jenny observed.

"Thank you. I began learning it in primary school in Israel. I know I could use more contractions – they do not come naturally to me. But, going to college in America helped a great deal in becoming more familiar with your language. And sometimes I do not - don't - understand your…what are those things called?" she muttered to herself. She looked to Jenny for help. "Those sayings that sound like one thing but mean something else."

Jenny thought for a moment. "Idioms?"

"Yes! That's it. I have some trouble with 'getting' some of your idioms."

"Well, those can be tricky," Jennifer observed.

"Holly and Josh have strict instructions to correct me with idioms, and I consciously try to use more contractions, but I have to work at it."

"Well, don't force it too much. I think your command of the language is incredible."

"Thank you. While my parents have never changed their citizenship, my sister and I both became American citizens. I would like to speak the language well enough to blend in, but I am not sure that day will come."

Ziva leaned forward to sit her cup on the table and Jenny's attention was caught by the gold Star of David pendant that shimmered in the light for a moment. Her curiosity was roused as she considered the music she still heard playing in the background.

"You have a question," Ziva observed perceptively.

Jenny laughed a little self-consciously. "I could use someone with your powers of observation at the agency. Any interest in a job change?"

"None," Ziva responded, eyes twinkling. "Ask your question."

"Well, I made the assumption that you're Jewish. So, I was thinking that it's surprising that you have Christmas music playing." She paused, looking a little pensive. "Is that offensive? Because it wasn't meant to be."

"Not offensive at all," Ziva reassured her, "and your assumption is correct. I play it because the holiday music is festive and my customers and staff enjoy it, though I'll admit to being partial to the songs about snow and snowmen myself." Her eyes twinkled attractively again. "Actually, I play a variety of music because I want everyone to feel welcome here."

Another wave of attraction hit Jenny as she considered the woman in front of her. The more she learned about her, the more she liked – and the more she wanted to know.

Jenny was reluctant to end the evening, but it had been a long day and she didn't want to overstay her welcome. She sat her cup on the tray and said, "I've enjoyed meeting you very much, and I thank you for the tea. But I should be going."

"Is your driver waiting?" Ziva asked.

"No, he's home for the night," Jenny answered.

"Let me give you a ride, then."

"No, no. I've held up your closing tasks long enough. Besides, I live close by and I'll enjoy the walk," Jenny declined.

"Well, if you are sure…At least take my number and call me when you get home."

It had been a very long time since anyone besides Louisa and Sam had been concerned over whether Jennifer Shepard made it home or not. It felt nice. Really, really nice.

"All right," she acquiesced. Besides, having Ziva's phone number was a definite plus.

Getting up, Jenny pulled her cell phone and reading glasses from her purse. Slipping her glasses on her nose, she smiled at Ziva. "Shoot."

As Ziva gave Jenny her number, she pulled her own cell out of her pocket. "Perhaps I should take your number, too, just in case."

Though her face gave nothing away, inside Jenny was shouting _woohoo! _She rattled off her number, which Ziva quickly saved in her phone.

Slipping on her coat, Jenny moved toward the door. She paused, then turned back determinedly.

"Can I just ask: are you seeing anyone?"

Ziva smiled and shook her head. "No – but I hope that is about to change," she said with a meaningful look.

Jenny's wide grin was happy. "Me, too." She held out a hand, lingering over holding the dark-haired woman's hand.

"Goodnight. I look forward to seeing you Sunday," Ziva said.

"If not before," Jenny said enigmatically. "Goodnight, Ziva David."

Still grinning, Jenny stepped out onto the porch. She walked home slowly with a silly grin on her face and a lighter heart than she'd had in quite a while.

_To be continued..._


	2. Unexpected

The next morning Ziva woke with a smile on her face, having dreamed of a beautiful redhead with a contagious smile. She actually laughed out loud just for the joy of it. God, she hadn't been this giddy over meeting someone in years. She shook her head as she got out of bed. The store opened at nine this morning and it wasn't going to open itself. Besides, surely she was too old to be lying here grinning like a fool at the thought of a date – a symphony date. In the afternoon, no less. No matter. She was…excited. She went for her usual morning run, then hopped into the shower, humming a happy tune.

It was a busy morning, and she was glad Josh and Holly were there. Normally she tried to schedule them one at a time except on Sunday, when they ran the shop and she took the day off. However, this time of year was a busy time, so she often scheduled them together on Saturday, as well. They had worked with her since the beginning and the three of them had an almost familial relationship already.

Just before noon, a delivery person came into the store carrying an obviously floral package. Holly was working the cash register, and the guy told her he had a delivery for Ziva David. Of course, he mispronounced her name.

"It's 'Da-_veed'_," Holly advised, accustomed to making the correction.

Ziva had just finished assisting a customer with making some choices around the corner and walked over, having heard her name.

"May I help you?" she asked the delivery person.

"I have a delivery for a Ziva David," he repeated, getting the pronunciation right this time. He gestured toward the counter where a vase was now sitting, the flowers covered in green tissue paper.

"I'm Ziva David," she responded.

"Sign here," he answered, handing her a clip board with a log to sign. "Enjoy your flowers." With that, he was gone.

Ziva looked at the flowers, somewhat dazed. Her heart skipped a beat, then pumped a little faster. With a smile lighting her eyes, she reached for the vase.

"What's this?" Josh asked, carrying a stack of books up to hold at the register for a customer. He was eyeing the delivery with interest.

"Boss got flowers," Holly explained unnecessarily.

A sudden influx of customers into the front area was good for business, but felt like too many prying eyes for Ziva. She picked up the flowers and headed to the small office she had in the back off the kitchen, in what had been a large pantry at one time.

"Hey," Josh protested. "We wanna see, too!"

"Me first," Ziva said firmly, leaving them to handle the customers.

With butterflies dancing in her stomach, she took the unexpected delivery into her office and closed the door for some privacy. She carefully removed the green tissue paper and caught her breath at the simple beauty in front of her. It was a single lavender rose with baby's breath and greenery, all standing in a lovely vase that she first thought was clear glass, but then realized was very pale amethyst. There was a card tucked into the baby's breath. Ziva pulled it from the envelope and saw written in an elegant hand _Looking forward to tomorrow ~ Jenny_.

Ziva caught her lower lip in her teeth as she grinned, then a light laugh tinkled out of her for the second time that day. She breathed in the heady smell of the rose, brushing the tip of her nose across its softness. Just then the phone on her desk rang. She could see it was the front register. "Yeeees?" she drawled, her mind still mostly on the lovely flower in front of her.

"Sorry, Boss, but we could use you up here," Josh's voice came over the line.

"Be right there," Ziva promised.

She tucked the card in the back pocket of her cargo pants and with a last look and a touch of her fingertips to her rose, she somewhat reluctantly re-entered the world of selling books.

Once the rush had cleared, it was remarkably quiet. Holly and Josh turned on her in tandem.

"OK, spill it, Ziva. Who sent the flowers?" Holly asked, arms crossed like she meant business.

"Yeah, and what flowers did they send?" Josh added.

Ziva smiled. "_She_ sent a lavender rose, and it is from a woman I met last night. She came into the store near closing time. Her name is Jenny. We're going to the symphony tomorrow."

"Wow," Holly was impressed. "The flower sounds gorgeous and you must have made quite an impression."

Josh went over to the computer they kept at the desk for doing searches and brought up the web browser.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked, her brows lowered in confusion.

"Finding the meaning of a single lavender rose. That is just too unique not to mean something." Josh's partner, Alex, worked for a florist, so Josh had learned there was often an unspoken message behind flowers.

He quickly had an answer. "'I am enchanted by you,'" he read from a site called _The Flower Expert_.

He raised an eyebrow toward Holly, then turned his gaze to Ziva. "Like she said – wow."

Ziva blushed lightly – then grinned. "OK. Wow." Then she laughed – again. "Definitely wow."

"So, tell us all about her," Josh wheedled.

"Don't you two have work to do?" Ziva tried to evade. "Or lunch to eat or something?"

"Come on – humor us," Holly begged.

Ziva caved. "There's not much to tell. Jennifer came in last night; it was her first time at the shops over here. She is beautiful, has red hair and is the director for an investigative agency for the Navy."

"I know I keep saying this, but – wow," Holly breathed.

"Now, go have some lunch while we have some breathing space. The soup is more than ready." Every Saturday Ziva put on a pot of soup or something for all of them to share while they worked. If there were leftovers, Josh and Holly would have them on Sunday.

"And stay away from my rose," she called after them.

Unable to shake the smile from her face, Ziva took advantage of the break in customers to pull out her phone. She wanted to thank Jenny for the flower, but didn't want to be on her personal cell if customers came in, so she settled for a text. _Thank you for the beautiful rose._ After a pause, she added _I am enchanted, as well._ Before she could over-think it, she pushed send.

She shoved her phone back into her pocket as the door opened and a family came in, heading for the children's books. These folks were repeat customers and Ziva greeted them warmly, taking them to some new merchandise in which she knew they'd be interested.

While she was getting the youngest child interested in the toys she kept in that section so the rest of the family could continue looking through the books, she heard the bell over the front door signal a new arrival. After another moment, she went to greet the customer, slowing to a standstill as she spotted Jenny. She could no more have stopped the smile from spreading on her face than she could have refrained from breathing. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi yourself," Jenny returned with an intimate smile.

Just then Holly and Josh came through the kitchen door, stopping dead in their tracks as they observed Ziva and Jenny looking at each other. Red hair and beautiful. This had to be Jenny-of-the-lavender-rose. Stepping forward they flanked Ziva, sending a clear message of their allegiance, though not an unfriendly one. Jenny gave a slight lift to her left eyebrow, though her smile didn't change. Since there were no customers in the immediate area, Josh nudged Ziva. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh – yes, of course," she answered. "Holly and Josh, this is Jenny Shepherd. Jenny, meet Josh Gray and Holly Adams. They work here with me."

"Nice to meet both of you," Jenny smiled and shook their hands. They murmured appropriate greetings, still sizing her up.

"Terrific choice on the flower," Josh gushed. "It's really, really gorgeous."

"I told you to stay away from my rose," Ziva muttered darkly, her eyes narrowed.

"I just took a quick peek; ask Holly," Josh defended himself.

"Quick peek," Holly confirmed, "because I threatened to break his hand if he touched it."

Ziva & Jenny both grinned at the antics of the younger people.

"Have you had lunch yet, Ms. Shepherd? Ziva was just about to take her break and she made a fantastic baked potato soup." Holly was a little obvious in her attempt to get them together, but no one really minded.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't, but I don't want to impose. I could sit with you, though. Then I thought I'd get a start on my Christmas shopping in your shop."

"It's not an imposition; there's plenty. Come on." Ziva led the way through the swinging door.

Instead of stopping in the kitchen though, she detoured into her office first, where the lavender rose sat in its place of honor in the middle of her desk. Closing the door gently behind them, Ziva leaned against it and watched Jenny as the red-haired woman went to the desk. "I got your text while I was driving over." She threw a smile over her shoulder at Ziva. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," Ziva corrected softly, walking slowly over to the woman who had so intrigued her so quickly.

Jenny turned. "I see you researched the meaning."

Ziva blushed a little. "Well, I would have. I think," she admitted honestly. "It was Josh. His partner works at a flower shop, so he had the idea there might be meaning behind your choice."

"Then I'm glad he was here. Although part of the reason I chose the lavender is that it was especially lovely and even a little…exotic. Reminded me of you…" Her voice lowered at the end, as she stared at Ziva's lips.

Ziva was doing some staring of her own. Just as she started to bring their mouths closer together, there was a knock on the door. With a groan, Ziva rested her forehead on Jenny's shoulder. Jenny ran a soothing hand down Ziva's arm as the dark-haired woman called out, "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry, but we really, really need change," came Josh's explanation for the interruption.

"Sorry," Ziva muttered as she took a step back.

"No problem," Jenny assured her. "You are working; I'm the one who's interrupting."

Ziva called for Josh to come in, then went to the safe and quickly took care of what he needed. Given that the earlier mood was broken for now, Ziva suggested they have lunch.

They chatted about the morning's business as they ate, and Jenny asked Ziva's opinion on some gift ideas for the shopping she intended to do. As Ziva made quick work of washing out their bowls, she said, "I didn't expect to see you today."

Jenny came up behind her, lightly touching the ends of Ziva's hair. "Would you feel like you were back in high school if I admitted I couldn't wait to see you again?"

There went that skip in her heartbeat again, thought Ziva. Pressing almost imperceptibly back against the other woman, Ziva admitted, "Actually, I know the feeling."

As they shared a smile, Jenny stepped away. "Now, maybe you can point me in the right direction of those books you suggested, and I'll let you get back to work. I really didn't intend to interrupt your day this much."

"I am glad you did," Ziva told her, looking into her eyes.

After doing some shopping, Jenny left, with a reminder that she'd pick Ziva up tomorrow at 1:30. Luckily, business was too hectic for Holly and Josh to dish any more about Jenny. When closing time came, they all headed their separate ways, too tired from a hard day's work to sit around and talk. Besides, there would be plenty of time to pump Ziva for information, especially after their date tomorrow.

_To be continued..._

_A/N: The URL for "The Flower Expert" is posted on my profile. The meaning of a single lavender rose is taken from there. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Charmed

The next morning found Ziva again waking with a smile as she thought about Jenny. Opening her eyes, she focused on the lavender rose she'd brought up with her last night and placed on her night stand. She went for her run, showered, then stared at her closet as she sipped her coffee and mulled over what to wear to the concert that afternoon. She wasn't a hermit, but she'd spent most of the last year concentrating on planning, saving for and opening her book store. She hadn't gone out much or invested in new clothes. She finally decided on a black sheath that had a long soft sweater-style jacket that went over it, stopping about an inch before the hem of the dress.

She spent the rest of the morning on household tasks and making herself some brunch. At first the time seemed to crawl, then suddenly it was time to get ready. She paired the dress with sheer black stockings and low heels. She pulled on a long silver chain with a large oval turquoise pendant and added small silver hoop earrings. She had left her hair long and loose and curly, and applied her makeup with a light hand. She stood back and eyed herself critically in her long mirror. She allowed a smile, pleased with the results.

She'd heard Josh and Holly come in downstairs and open the store; they were open from one to five on Sundays. She had a little time before she was expecting Jenny, so she went down the back stairs that connected her apartment and the kitchen just to check in on things. As she pushed through the swinging door, Holly looked up from where she was straightening the bargain book area.

"Hey, Ziva," Holly greeted her. "You look great!"

Ziva smiled wryly. "You sound a little surprised."

Before Holly could answer, Josh came over, following their voices. He directed her to turn around with a twirl of his finger. Rolling her eyes, she complied as he looked her over. "Definitely two thumbs up," he agreed approvingly.

"Thank you," Ziva replied. "Is it my imagination, or were you two expecting me to look different?"

"No, it's just…" Holly tried to explain. "In all this time we've never seen you dressed up for a date. It's fun."

Josh nodded in agreement.

"It is," Ziva concurred with a small smile. "Everything all right down here?"

"Just peachy," Josh confirmed.

The bells on the door twinkled and they all turned to find Jenny walking in. She smiled as she spotted Ziva, who smiled back.

"Hello. I wasn't sure if you would be down here or if there was a better door to use. I'm glad I found you." Her words hung in the air for a moment. Then she acknowledged Holly and Josh, and they murmured a greeting back to her.

"There is an outside entrance to my apartment up the stairs in the back; I'll show you. I just have to get my coat from upstairs, then I'll be ready to go. We can go up this way," Ziva gestured toward the kitchen. She took Jenny's hand in a casual clasp that managed to feel anything but casual. Just before they went through the door, Ziva called back to Josh and Holly, "Call me if you need me."

"Only in a dire emergency," Holly said. "Have fun, Boss."

"Yes, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Josh admonished in a playful voice.

"Well, that leaves a lot of open territory," Ziva retorted teasingly over her shoulder. He grinned.

Ziva led Jenny up the stairs to her apartment and went to pull her coat from the coat tree near the door as Jenny looked around.

"This is nice. I like your place," Jennifer offered. The apartment was not crowded with furnishings, but what there was looked comfortable and the colors were warm and appealing. She noticed there were books in every available spot.

"Thanks," Ziva replied. "It's not large, but it suits me for now."

Jenny walked over to Ziva and helped her with her coat, pulling her long chocolate curls out of the way. She leaned down and murmured in her ear, "You look beautiful."

Ziva got a tingly feeling low in her stomach and turned to face her date. "Thank you. So do you," she replied, her eyes wandering over the other woman again. Jenny's long winter coat was open, allowing a view of her stylish black pantsuit coupled with an ice blue satin blouse. Her necklace and earrings were an attractive gold and silver mix.

Their eyes met. Ziva's breath hitched as Jenny leaned in and brushed her lips against hers. Ziva moved, capturing the other woman's mouth in a soft kiss. Lips clinging, they pulled apart. Ziva looked at Jenny to find her looking back with a gentle smile.

"Guess we should get going," Jenny suggested reluctantly.

"We should," Ziva agreed, making no move to step away at first. Then she gave a light laugh and stepped toward the door. "Come on before I decide to trap you in here and have my wicked way with you."

She looked back as Jenny made no attempt to move. Ziva's left eyebrow lifted in question.

"I'm trying to decide between your wicked ways and going to the concert," Jenny admitted honestly.

Ziva laughed and held out her hand. "Come on. There will be time for both," she promised, loving the way the other woman's eyes lit up as she accepted Ziva's hand.

Ziva took her down the outside stairs and Jenny guided her to her car. It was a silver Mustang convertible, though the black top was up against the December chill. Ziva eyed it approvingly. "Nice."

Jenny grinned and held open the passenger door for Ziva. "Thanks. Not terribly practical for a DC winter, but it sure is fun in the summer."

She closed the door and went around to the driver's side. Jenny piloted them to the concert hall in Bethesda, their conversation light and easy as she drove. She decided to use the valet parking, and the two women got out at the door. They had great seats, and Ziva looked around at the lovely room as they settled in. As she looked over the program they'd been given, she made a sound of appreciation. Jenny looked over, pulling off the stylish reading glasses she'd pulled from her purse to peruse her own program. She raised her eyebrows in question. "See something you like?"

A suggestive grin spread across Ziva's face as she responded to the unintentional double entendre. "Definitely," she drawled in a sexy voice, looking directly into Jenny's eyes, then moving her gaze deliberately down. As her eyes returned to Jenny's, she added, "On the program, too."

Jenny laughed as a low heat built in her lower belly. God, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun … or felt this much sizzle. And she'd barely been in this woman's company for an hour today. She grinned back. "Well, that's good to hear. In the interest of not shocking these lovely people around us, why don't you tell me what you like on the program."

Ziva's eyes twinkled, but she complied and pointed to an entry on the program. "Pachelbel's Canon in D is my favorite classical piece."

"Well, isn't that a happy accident?" Jenny said.

"This whole weekend has felt like a happy accident, since you walked into my shop on Friday evening," Ziva admitted softly.

Jenny's wide, contagious smile spread across her face. "Yes, it has," she agreed.

The lights went down and the concert started. A nagging voice kept trying to raise a red flag of warning in the back of Jenny's mind that she was falling too deeply, too quickly, but she ruthlessly shut it down. Being cautious in her interpersonal relationships was her usual MO, but she was bowled over by the feelings this woman stirred in her and for once she wanted to throw caution to the wind.

Ziva felt Jenny's hand find hers in the darkened room. She looked over at her date, even as she turned her hand over to lace their fingers together. Though the light was dim, they could see each other's lips curve. Turning back to the music, their hands remained connected throughout the concert, except during the brief intermission when they enjoyed a glass of wine in the lobby area.

After the lights came up signaling the end of the performance, they gathered their things and made their way to the valet stand, commenting on how enjoyable the music had been. As Jenny pulled out into the street, she looked over at Ziva. "Would you have dinner with me?"

The small smile that had been hovering on Ziva's face for what felt like the whole day widened. "I would like that."

Jenny smiled back. "Would you be up for trying a new place that a couple friends of mine have just opened in Dupont Circle? I haven't been yet, but my friend Claire is a great cook."

"Sure," Ziva agreed.

They drove to the small restaurant and made their way inside. A woman with very short blond spiky hair and ice blue eyes greeted them from the hostess stand with an infectious smile. "Welcome to Claire's on the Circle," she said to Ziva with a warm smile as she walked through the door in front of Jenny. The woman's gaze moved automatically behind her, and her smile widened into genuine pleasure. "Jenny Shepherd!" Opening her arms, she pulled Jenny in for a hug, which the red-haired woman returned.

"Hi, Tess," Jenny said, pulling away. "Good to see you. The place looks great."

"Thanks. Claire'll be thrilled you stopped in." She looked over at Ziva with new interest sparking in her eyes. "And who do we have here?"

Jenny's shook her head with a rueful grin at Tess's suggestive tone. "This is Ziva David. Ziva, this is my old friend, Tess Logan." There was some kind of playful teasing about the word old, and the two friends grinned at each other as Ziva looked on questioningly.

"We're the same age, but my birthday comes before hers, so she's decided I'm older," Tess explained to Ziva.

"That's because you are," Jenny murmured with a teasing glint in her eye.

Ziva smiled and offered her hand to Tess, then looked around. There were two other couples already seated; it was just hitting dinner time, though, so perhaps business would pick up. As Tess led them to a booth, Jenny asked how Friday's opening night had been.

"Great, actually. Business was slow at first, then really picked up. It was a good night." She looked at Jenny as the two women slid into the booth. "We thought maybe we'd see you."

"I was in a mood, and then my Friday took an unexpected turn," Jenny explained with a glance at Ziva. "But it was a good night for me, too." Ziva smiled as she looked down at the menu she'd just opened.

Tess looked from one of them to the other, then left to get two waters and to let Claire know Jenny was there - and that she had company.

Claire came out soon and wrapped Jenny in an enthusiastic hug. She looked to be quite a bit younger than Tess, but was confident and appealing. She had long dark hair that was twisted into an attractive bun. She was wearing a chef's coat and a flattened chef's cap that was tilted at a rakish angle. Her bright green eyes took Ziva's measure even as she offered her hand in warm welcome.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Thank you. It is my pleasure to be here," Ziva assured her.

They chatted for a bit, and Claire recommended the salmon that was the special for today. Then she moved off to greet the other customers and make her way back to the kitchen.

A friendly young woman with several interesting piercings took their orders. They both went with the salmon and a glass of Riesling.

"So, do you have big plans for Christmas?" Ziva asked conversationally.

Jenny shook her head. "Not really. Louisa is the only family I have left. We'll have brunch together, then she'll head off to her sister's to be with her extended family. I usually have a low-key day, often involving work I've brought home," she added with a rueful smile. "How about you? Will you celebrate Hanukkah with your family?"

"Yes. We get together for dinner, usually on the first night. This year Hanukkah begins on a Friday which is also Shabbat – Sabbath – so my mother is planning our family dinner then. I'm not very religious, and there are more important Jewish holidays than this one, but there's something about Hanukkah…I light the candles each night and for a short time I can believe that miracles are sometimes available."

She blushed lightly and fiddled with her silverware. "You must think that sounds foolish," she said, almost embarrassed.

Jenny laid her hand over Ziva's. "I think it sounds beautiful."

Ziva smiled and turned her hand over to clasp Jenny's.

"I'll confess to not being very religious, either," Jenny continued, "and it's easy to get caught up in the gift-giving aspect of Christmas…but there's a little something extra in the air that reminds me of the good in people."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their dinner. The food was delicious and their conversation flowed easily as they learned more about each other. They disagreed over splitting the bill, as Jenny was determined to pay. Ziva finally acquiesced reluctantly, with the caveat that next time it was her turn. Jenny gave her a sexy smile, with a little heat in her eyes. "'Next time' sounds perfect," she murmured.

As they came out of the restaurant, they discovered it had begun snowing; big, fat flakes that stuck to their hair and begged to be touched were slowly falling to the ground. Having grown up in a largely desert country, Ziva was delighted to see the snow. She raised her face to the sky, and laughed as she even tried to catch a flake on the tip of her tongue. Jenny was charmed all over again as she watched.

They drove back to Ziva's, their conversation broken by an occasional companionable silence. Ziva invited Jenny up, which she accepted. Hanging up their coats, Ziva offered her something to drink. "I have wine or I could make coffee…whatever you prefer."

"Since I've already had 2 glasses of wine today and still need to drive home, how about coffee?" Jenny said with a smile.

"Coffee it is," Ziva agreed. Then she stepped close to Jenny, wrapping her arms around her trim waist. "But I hope you do not feel the need to leave soon," she murmured throatily, nuzzling into Jenny's neck, breathing her in.

Jenny enfolded Ziva in her arms and buried her face in Ziva's hair. "Definitely not soon," she agreed. She started to speak, then closed her mouth, seemingly unsure of how to voice what was on her mind.

Ziva pulled back far enough to see her face, lifting a hand to the back of Jenny's neck. Sliding her fingers into Jenny's spiky, unexpectedly soft hair, she brushed her lips across Jenny's, barely touching. "Tell me what you are thinking," she commanded softly.

Jenny lifted a hand and gently traced Ziva's beautiful features. "I am very attracted to you," she started. Ziva smiled and pressed a kiss to the fingertip that was currently tracing the curve of her lips.

"That is very mutual," she murmured, her eyes doing their own tracing of Jenny's lovely face.

"It's just…" Jenny paused, searching for words. "This feels like it could be very big, this thing between us. And I don't want to rush the physical side of things."

She buried her face at the spot where Ziva's neck met her shoulder. "Does that sound as stupid out loud as it does in my head?" she groaned.

Ziva chuckled and pulled Jenny's head up so she could look her in the eyes. Her smile said she understood as she soothed Jenny with a touch of the back of her fingers against the other woman's cheek. "It doesn't sound stupid at all. And I'm glad to know this feels like it could be important for you. That is how it feels to me, too. I cannot promise to completely keep my hands off you, but taking this part slowly seems like a good idea."

They shared a smile, then Jenny murmured suggestively, "I never said I wanted your hands completely off of me, now did I?" Dipping her head, their lips came together. The kiss started slowly, softly. Then the heat built and their mouths opened, tongues finding each other. Ziva started backing Jenny toward the couch, then stopped. Pulling back a little, she said, "Oh, I didn't make you coffee."

Jenny shook her head and tunneled her fingers into Ziva's hair. "Don't need coffee," she murmured, her lips finding a sensitive spot on Ziva's neck. "Want you."

Ziva gasped as goosebumps zinged down her arms. "Oh, yeah," she agreed. "I'm not sure my brain is functioning well enough at the moment to make coffee anyway," she breathed, pressing Jenny more firmly against her.

Jenny gave a sexy chuckle and sat on the couch, pulling Ziva down against her. They slowly learned the touches and kisses that made each other gasp or purr, their soft murmurs and breathing the only sounds in the room for a long while. Ziva pushed Jenny's jacket off her shoulders, wanting to feel more of her. Jenny returned the favor, humming her pleasure at the access it gave her to Ziva's bare arms.

In the midst of a deep kiss, Ziva tried to put her leg over Jennifer in an effort to get even closer, but was hampered by her narrow skirt. Running on the sensations flowing through her, she hitched her skirt up high on her thighs and threw a leg over to straddle Jenny. At the sight of those silk-covered thighs and the passionate woman now rising above her, Jenny nearly swallowed her tongue.

"Moving too fast?" Ziva panted, cupping Jenny's head in her hands and looking into her lovely green eyes.

"Uh-uh," Jenny breathed in denial, incapable of true speech.

She found Ziva's mouth again, and settled her hands on those slim hips. Unable to resist, her hands started to wander, moaning as she encountered the silky stockings covering those lovely thighs. Sliding back up, she stopped just below Ziva's breasts. Nibbling her way to Ziva's ear, Jenny finally found her voice and asked a question.

"I realize I'm the one who mentioned going slowly here, but how do you feel about second base?" she asked in a throaty murmur.

Ziva, her mind fogged with desire, lifted her head with a confused look on her face. "Are you talking about baseball?"

Jenny chuckled. "Not really. I was talking about this." And she raised one hand to lightly – oh so lightly – brush the underside of Ziva's left breast. The dark-haired woman gasped as more heat pooled at her center.

"I have never really liked baseball, but I am suddenly very fond of second base," she answered with heat in her eyes. Taking Jenny's hand, she pressed it to her breast, dropping her head back at the thrill of Jenny's hand against her.

"God, you're beautiful," Jenny whispered, feeling the softness beneath her hand and watching Ziva's face and the curtain of hair that flowed down her back.

Ziva slowly brought her head forward to look into Jennifer's face. "I feel beautiful when you look at me like that," she said softly with a half-smile, her fingertips gently tracing Jenny's jaw line. Her whiskey eyes darkened to chocolate as her hand continued down Jenny's neck, trailing a finger down the buttons of her blouse. Jenny's breath quickened, and she watched as Ziva's hand moved to caress her breast over the ice-blue satin of her top. She couldn't stop the sound of pleasure that escaped her lips. Ziva's hips pressed more firmly against her and the Israeli woman leaned down to murmur in her ear, "I love the feel of you."

Their lips met again in a deep, passionate kiss. Jenny moaned as her hands molded Ziva even more closely to her. With her breath coming faster and faster, Jenny made a heroic grab for her control. She pulled back, resting her head against the back of the couch, struggling to catch her breath and hugging Ziva tightly.

"Is everything OK?" Ziva whispered into Jenny's neck, as she snuggled in, trying to catch her own breath.

"Everything is better than that…fantastic, actually," Jenny managed. "I'm just trying to remember why I thought it was a good idea to go slowly with this when all I want to do is strip you naked and get to more of those wicked ways you mentioned earlier." She turned her head and pressed a smiling kiss to Ziva's temple, running her hands gently over Ziva's back, soothing them both.

Ziva laughed lightly. "I know the feeling. I am having a little trouble remembering why I agreed it was a good idea."

Staying in that position, they simply held each other for a while, enjoying the feel of resting against each other and allowing their heart rates to slow down.

Eventually, Jenny roused herself. "I should go."

Ziva, who'd started to feel almost drowsy against the red-haired woman beneath her, protested. "Don't want you to go."

Jenny smiled. "Now I know the feeling. When can I see you again?"

"How does tomorrow sound?" Ziva asked, not caring if she sounded overly eager.

That pulled a throaty laugh from Jennifer. "I like the way you think. But I do have to work tomorrow and I presume you do, too."

"Mm-hmm. And I don't have Holly or Josh tomorrow unless I get really busy, so I'll be in the shop until 9 tomorrow night."

"I could swing by on my way home," Jenny offered.

"I'd like that," Ziva agreed softly. "How does your weekend look? I'm off on Sunday again, and I owe you dinner, remember?"

"You don't owe me, but I like the sound of Sunday. Think about what you'd like to do and we'll touch base as we can during the week. How does that sound?"

"Sounds very far away," Ziva grumbled. Jenny chuckled, as Ziva grinned. "But good. Very, very good."

Ziva slowly got up off her date and tugged down her skirt with a shimmy that made Jenny's mouth go dry. Ziva reached down with a perceptive smile and pulled Jenny up off the couch. They walked to the door and Ziva held Jenny's coat out for her to slip on. "We had better wrap you in this before I kiss you goodbye or you might not make it out the door," Ziva teased.

Jenny grinned as she fastened her coat, then placed a hand on Ziva's jaw to pull her in for a soft goodnight kiss. Lips clinging, they started to pull apart, then went back for more. Slowly, they separated.

"I really enjoyed today. I'm glad you said yes," Jenny said, still cupping Ziva's face.

"I did too and I am glad you asked," Ziva responded. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Jenny agreed.

She had started out the door when Ziva said, "Let me know when you get home."

Jenny turned back with a lift of her eyebrows. "I've been taking care of myself for some time now, Ziva."

"Yes, but now you have me to look after you, too," Ziva answered, causing a pool of warmth to spread in Jenny's stomach.

Dropping another quick kiss to Ziva's lips because she just couldn't help herself after that comment, Jenny agreed. "OK. I'll text you when I get home."

A short while later as she was finishing her bedtime routine, Ziva heard her phone signal that she'd received a text. She grabbed her phone which she'd laid beside the lavender rose on her night stand. She opened it to find _Home safe and sound._ While she was reading, she received a second text. Checking that one she found _And still enchanted by you ~ J._ With a joyful laugh, Ziva responded _I am glad – on both counts. _

Ziva fell asleep much the same way she had awakened that morning: smiling and thinking of a beautiful redhead…and feeling rather enchanted herself.

_To be continued..._


	4. Yearnings

Over the next week, the two women talked on the phone often, sent more texts than either had ever sent in their lives and saw each other a couple of times when Jenny swung by the shop. That next Sunday they went to a movie and window-shopped, followed by dinner and another hot make-out session on Ziva's couch. They made plans for the following weekend, but Jenny got called to Los Angeles that Friday to deal with a sensitive situation in the NCIS office out there. She flew back on the red-eye a week later. She had spoken to Ziva the night before to let her know she was getting on a plane at last. She had an unexpected layover in Denver due to weather conditions, and by the time her driver was nearing her house, she figured Ziva would be getting ready to open the store. Impulsively, she had Sam stop by there, rather than simply making a phone call when she got home.

The door was still locked, but she could see Ziva moving around and she tapped gently on the door. Surprised by the unexpected knock, Ziva came to the door. Her surprise changed to pure pleasure at seeing the red-haired woman on the other side of the glass and the smile on Ziva's face more than made up for putting off bed a little longer.

Ziva relocked the door and left the closed sign up, quickly pulling Jenny to her office for a proper welcome home kiss.

Coming up for air, Ziva snuggled into Jenny's neck, breathing her in. "Hi," she said in a low voice. "I'm glad you're home."

Jenny smiled and rested her cheek on Ziva's hair. "It's good to be home," she said, amazingly content to have this woman in her arms. She pulled back to caress Ziva's cheek. Looking into those whiskey brown eyes she'd swear she could drown in, Jenny told her, "I missed you."

"Missed you more," Ziva bantered.

"Impossible," Jenny smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

Just then, Jenny's phone buzzed and Ziva pulled back. "It's work," Jenny dismissed, recognizing the ringtone. She tried pulling Ziva back in, but the dark-haired woman held back, looking at her quizzically. "I'll call them back in a minute. They've had my undivided attention for the last week. Right now I want to kiss my girlfriend."

At that, Ziva pressed her body closer, wrapping an arm around the back of Jenny's neck. "Your girlfriend?" she asked, nuzzling her nose against Jenny's cheek. "Like the sound of that."

Jenny grinned. "Me too." Then there was no more talking for a while.

After a few minutes, Jenny rested her forehead against Ziva's. "I should go. I've held up your opening long enough."

"You can hold me up for this reason any day," Ziva returned with a saucy wink. "But you should go home and get some rest." She moved a step back and started to turn toward the door.

"Wait - I wanted to ask you something," Jenny said quietly, grabbing Ziva's hand and tugging her back.

Ziva raised her brows in question.

"You're off tomorrow?"

Ziva nodded.

"What would you say to a late dinner at my place tonight…" she brought Ziva's hand up and pressed a kiss to it, "…followed by you sleeping over?"

Ziva's eyes showed pleasant surprise, which quickly turned to heat. Sliding her arms around Jenny's waist, she looked into those green eyes she'd missed so much these past few days. "You're sure?"

Jenny nodded. "I'm sure. Somewhere during the last week, going slowly began to feel highly overrated."

Ziva grinned in agreement. "Then I think that sounds perfect. It may be late, though."

"I don't mind," Jenny assured her.

Unable to resist, Ziva brought her lips back to Jenny's for a deep, passionate kiss that had both their hearts galloping. Slowly they took the heat down, lips coming together for several more kisses, withdrawing from each other a little at a time.

They finally pulled apart and headed into the bookstore so Jenny could leave and Ziva could open the shop. As Jenny stepped onto the porch, Ziva murmured from the doorway, "I hope you get some rest today, Director Shepherd; I do not envision much sleep for you tonight."

Jenny laughed and threw a look back over her shoulder at her girlfriend. "I certainly hope you're right."

That day passed in a blur for Ziva. Except when she was with customers, all she could think about was Jenny. "God, I've got it bad," she muttered to herself at one point. Then she grinned. There were worse things.

Saturday was very busy. Just another week until Christmas and the first day of Hanukkah had been the day before. As afternoon turned into evening, Ziva kept looking at the clock every five minutes, trying to hurry it along. Josh and Holly couldn't help but notice.

"Hot date tonight, Boss?" Josh finally inquired.

Ziva started, having drifted off into Jenny-land again in her head. "What?" Josh repeated his question. Ziva laughed wryly. "That obvious, hmmm?"

"Only to those of us who love you," he quipped. "Things have slowed down here; there's only another couple of hours and we can handle it. Go ahead and go."

Ziva started to protest automatically. "Go," Josh interrupted her. "Besides, you're not much help if you just stand around mooning over that gorgeous red-head." His grin let her know he was teasing – well, kind of.

Ziva's look was indignant. "I am not mooning anyone!"

Josh chuckled. "Not that kind of mooning. You know, being absolutely gaga over someone," he tried to explain, with a flourish of his hands.

Ziva only looked more confused at that. Holly stepped in. "He means you won't get much work done if you keep gazing dreamily off into space thinking about Jenny."

"Oh." Then Ziva laughed and agreed. "Well, that is accurate. If you are sure, I would in fact like very much to get started on my hot date."

Josh shooed her toward the kitchen and went to assist a customer. Grinning, Ziva ran up her back stairs and headed straight to the shower. She'd taken advantage of a slow point in the morning to lay out soft black pants and a cranberry sweater to wear tonight, and she'd packed a few things in a bag she might need for an overnight stay. In record time she called Jenny to say she was on her way.

"Wow – you're earlier than I thought," Jenny said. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Josh said if I was merely going to stand around 'mooning' over you, I should just go." Jenny's sexy laugh drew out her own grin. "See you soon," she said and hung up.

She found Jenny's house in a section of large, old brownstone homes. It wasn't quite what she expected, but it was beautiful. There was a fresh wreath with a large red velvet bow trimmed in gold hanging on the front door adding a festive splash of color.

She rang the doorbell and the redhead opened it with a welcoming smile. She stepped back and gestured for Ziva to come in. Ziva put her bag down and reached for Jenny's hands. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Pulling back to look into the other woman's eyes, Ziva admitted, "I've been thinking of you all day."

Jenny's slow, sexy smile quickened Ziva's pulse. "What a coincidence. I've been thinking about you, too." Moving her hands to the buttons on Ziva's coat, she helped Ziva unfasten them even as she nuzzled the dark-haired woman's cheek, which was still chilled from the air outside. As soon as the garment was opened, she placed her hands on Ziva's hips and brought their bodies flush. They shared another kiss that was deep and long and filled with promise of what was to come.

When Ziva's stomach growled, they moved apart with a laugh.

"Sorry – we were busy at lunch, so I didn't eat much," Ziva explained.

Jenny spoke as she hung Ziva's coat in the closet. "Well, then, let's feed you," she said, holding out a hand to lead Ziva into the kitchen. "Dinner is ready."

"Your home is beautiful," Ziva commented, admiring all she could see.

"Thank you. You can have the full tour later if you like, but let's have dinner first," Jenny suggested.

The women walked into the kitchen. Jenny released Ziva's hand with a squeeze and moved to the stove. The kitchen was modern, yet managed to be homey and inviting at the same time. There was a large butcher-block island, stainless steel appliances, five-burner stove with built-in grill, and a hanging rack for pots and pans.

There was an eating area in this room, and the table had been set with a cloth and china, and even a low candle. Ziva caught sight of a large dining room through a doorway to the right, but this seemed much cozier.

"I thought we'd eat in here, if you don't mind. The dining room table is just so big for two people," Jenny explained.

"This is perfect," Ziva commented. "And something smells wonderful."

Jenny smiled her thanks. "Nothing fancy; my own version of ratatouille, and I made brown rice to go with it."

"Is there anything I can do?" Ziva asked.

"You could pull the salad from the fridge, if you like," Jenny directed, as she dished up the main entrée. She then pulled some bread she'd been warming from the oven that smelled fresh and appetizing and put it on the table, as well.

Jenny directed Ziva to take a seat.

"Shall I pour?" Ziva asked, gesturing to the bottle of French red wine on the table.

"Please," Jennifer agreed, taking her own seat at last.

After Ziva had poured their wine, Jenny took her glass in hand and raised it in a toast. "To unexpected surprises."

Ziva echoed her words with a smile, clinking her glass gently against her date's. They shared a look that made it clear they were both thinking back to a Friday night three weeks ago.

After sampling the meal and complimenting Jenny on her cooking, Ziva commented, "I thought perhaps I would meet Louisa."

"Every Saturday night she stays at her sister's for her night off," Jenny explained. "We might see her tomorrow." Her eyes darkened as she stared at Ziva with an intimate smile, thinking about the fact that Ziva would still be here in the morning.

"I'd like that," Ziva said, returning the smile.

They chatted easily through the meal about business at the shop over the past few days, Ziva's family dinner celebrating the beginning of Hanukkah the night before, and a little about Jenny's week in California. When Ziva asked if they decorated the house for Christmas, Jenny explained that they didn't usually bother now that her parents were gone, though Louisa liked to put fresh pine garland here and there and always made sure there was a wreath on the door.

After they were through, Jenny offered chocolate raspberry cheesecake for dessert. Ziva's eyes said she was much more interested in having Jenny for dessert, and she suggested they hold off for a while. Jenny readily agreed. After showing Ziva around the downstairs area, they ended up in the library. There was an inviting fire crackling, with a throw and several pillows in front of it. Some of Louisa's pine garland stretched along the mantle, decorated with small red bows and clear white lights.

"I thought we'd sit in here after dinner," Jenny explained. "It's my favorite room in the house, and I thought you'd feel at home having the books around," she added with a grin.

Ziva laughed. "Good choice," she approved, unable to resist wandering around the room a bit, scanning various titles as she went.

They'd carried their wine with them, and placed the glasses on the low table that sat between the couch and the fireplace. Ziva settled herself on the throw on the floor, tugging Jennifer down beside her. Staring into the flames, Ziva remarked that she loved sitting in front of a fire.

"Something else we have in common," Jenny observed.

Ziva turned toward the red-haired woman. Trailing a hand up Jenny's sleeve, she admired the cream silky blouse Jenny wore over crushed velvet forest green pants that hung attractively on her.

Jenny returned the hot gaze, her eyes slowly wandering over Ziva's face and lower, coming to rest at the deep V of her cranberry sweater.

Ziva's hand continued up Jenny's arm until it rested on the back of her neck, fingers sliding into the short red hair.

"Let's see what else we have in common," Ziva whispered. Slowly, she pulled Jenny's mouth to hers, and their lips met in a long soft kiss that slowly built into an inferno. Their breath came faster as lips and hands were unable to resist further exploration.

Without breaking contact, Ziva laid back and pulled Jenny with her. Jenny made a sound of approval low in her throat that fired Ziva's blood even more. Pulling back just far enough to look deeply into Jenny's eyes, Ziva brought her fingers to the buttons of the other woman's blouse, opening them slowly one by one. Tenderly, but with a raging heat that thrilled even as it consumed them, they made love for the first time right there in Jenny's library in front of the crackling flames.

Afterward, they curled up together with another blanket tossed over them, snuggling close. They talked and kissed and touched, reveling in the feelings of pleasure and connection. Sharing a piece of chocolate raspberry cheesecake while cuddling in the blankets felt positively decadent. When they started to get sleepy, Jenny suggested they move up to her bed, which they did. They each wrapped in a blanket and walked upstairs holding hands, grabbing Ziva's bag but leaving their clothes until morning.

Ziva woke first the next morning, just as light was breaking. She was accustomed to waking early, and didn't always sleep well away from home. But she had slept well last night, she reflected, turning her head to look at the woman lying next to her, their heads sharing a pillow. Jenny's arm and leg were thrown over Ziva, while Ziva's hand was curled around the arm resting across her middle. She couldn't help the smile that curved her lips as she relived last night in her mind.

"Please tell me it's too early to get up," a sleepy voice rumbled beside Ziva's ear, making her grin.

"Perhaps it is too early to get up, but it is not too early to be awake," Ziva said suggestively, turning more into Jenny, bringing their bodies into even closer contact. Ziva buried her face in Jenny's neck, having already developed an affinity for that very spot.

"Ummm…" Jenny murmured, opening her eyes just enough to get a look at her lover snuggling in to her, "maybe you're right." She tried to tug Ziva's mouth up for a kiss, but the dark-haired woman was having none of that.

"I distinctly remember the two of us kissing last night…am I missing something here?"

"Last night I did not have morning breath," Ziva mumbled into Jenny's neck making her grin.

"So…you're not going to kiss me?" Jenny asked, amused.

"Not until I brush my teeth," Ziva asserted, "which I will do right now." She started to get up, even as Jenny chuckled.

"Are you always going to brush your teeth before kissing me good morning?"

"At least until you have gotten used to having me around," Ziva retorted from the side of the bed. "Then perhaps I will risk it."

"And if I already have?" an incredibly soft voice inquired from the bed. Slowly, Ziva turned to look at Jenny, dark eyes searching green ones. There was naked truth there in Jenny's eyes that was impossible to miss...deep affection and just a hint of worry that she was out on a limb here with no net beneath her.

"Well, then," Ziva whispered. "Perhaps I will risk it now." Lowering her head, she brushed gently over Jenny's lips with her own, once, twice…then captured those lips in a deep kiss that quickly pulled them both under the tide of their mutual desire.

A while later, Ziva flopped back on her pillow, her heart still pounding in her ears. Trying to catch her breath, she reflected, "Well, it seems the morning breath was not an issue, after all." Jenny just laughed and snuggled close.

Jenny gave Ziva the shower first, going down to start the coffee. Once it had brewed, she carried their first cups upstairs. She looked appreciatively at the sight of Ziva in a towel coming out of the bathroom. She dropped a brief kiss to Ziva's lips as she handed her a steaming mug, then moved to take her own shower.

Ziva started to reach for her clothes, then remembered they were downstairs. Since she'd changed just prior to coming over last night, she'd been planning to wear the same outfit with the addition of a tank she'd tucked into her bag layered under the sweater. Slipping on the robe that Jenny had just abandoned, Ziva went down to the library, finger-combing and scrunching her hair as she went.

She folded up the blankets and laid them on the couch, making a mental note to take the wine glasses to the kitchen when they came back down. Then she scooped up all their clothes, trying hard not to miss anything. Moving through the doorway, she intended to head directly for the stairs – only to stop dead as she bumped into a short, handsome woman with dark, graying hair pulled into a severe bun and deep brown eyes that clearly missed nothing.

Flustered, Ziva murmured, "Oh! Excuse me…"

"Good morning," the other woman offered in a lightly accented voice, clearly sizing Ziva up. "You must be Ziva, yes?"

"Yes," Ziva confirmed, making a grab for self-assuredness despite the fact that she was standing awkwardly in front of the person who'd helped raise the woman she'd had her hands all over last night. And this morning. "Hello. And you must be Louisa," Ziva stated, attempting a brave smile.

The other woman nodded almost regally, and continued giving her the eye for another moment. Whatever she saw, she must have decided that Ziva passed her initial inspection, as suddenly her lips curved in a welcoming smile. "I would offer my hand, but yours seem to be a little full," she said, eyes twinkling.

"They are," Ziva agreed with a chuckle that was more than a little embarrassed.

"Later then," Louisa suggested. "Tell Miss Jennifer that breakfast will be ready for you both very soon." And with a smile she headed back to kitchen.

Ziva practically ran back up the stairs, entering Jenny's room just as the other woman was coming out of the shower. Closing the door, Ziva leaned back against it, eyes closed in mortification.

"Oh, there's my robe," Jenny realized, adjusting the towel she'd wrapped around herself in the absence of her robe. Then she noticed her girlfriend seemed … rattled. "Ziva? Everything OK?" she asked, walking over to the dark-haired woman, concerned.

"Just peachy," Ziva muttered, borrowing one of Josh's favorite sayings. Opening her eyes, she admitted, "I just ran into Louisa. Literally."

"Um…OK…is there a problem?" Jenny asked, not yet figuring out what was up.

"Jennifer. I just met the woman who was like a second mother to you dressed in nothing but your robe and carrying all of our clothes from last night from your library," Ziva pointed out in a voice that suggested that Jenny should have an immediate grasp of the _problem_.

Jenny grinned, unable to keep the amusement from her face. Ziva's eyes narrowed. "It is not funny."

"Actually," Jenny contradicted, bumping Ziva's nose lightly with her own, "it is." She stopped Ziva's protests with a distracting kiss.

Pulling back, Jenny said, "I'm sure Louisa took it in stride."

"Well, that is true," Ziva reflected. Then her eyes flicked away. "Perhaps she is accustomed to greeting your overnight guests?"

"No, this is a first," Jenny corrected. Ziva's eyes flew to hers, not sure she believed her.

Jenny smiled and smoothed a hand over Ziva's hair. "I have been more focused on work than relationships for more years than I care to count. And while I have had the occasional overnight guest, they have never met Louisa the next morning. I made sure of it."

Ziva looked at her with some confusion. "You did not say – "

"I know," Jenny smiled and traced her fingers gently along Ziva's jaw. "That's because you're different…special."

Looking into her lover's green eyes, Ziva saw nothing but truth there. Relaxing at last, she smiled back. "Well, Louisa did say she'd have breakfast ready for us both soon, so she was clearly not as traumatized by our meeting as I was," she said dryly.

"See? Told you," Jenny said smartly, pressing a kiss to Ziva's forehead.

Ziva moved to lay the clothes she was holding on the bed, while Jenny turned toward her closet.

"And Jen?" Ziva said softly, making the other woman turn around. "You are special, too." The smile that lit up Jenny's face would stay with Ziva forever.

After getting dressed, they went down for breakfast. Jennifer made proper introductions, and Ziva offered her hand, which Louisa accepted with a grin. She'd been very busy making scrambled eggs and buckwheat pancakes, and the two younger women pressed her into joining them. Curious to know more about this woman who had captured Jenny's interest, Louisa agreed.

While eating their mouthwatering breakfast and chatting with Louisa, the couple decided to take a drive and simply enjoy the day with nothing particular planned. After helping Louisa clear the table, they took off in Jenny's car. They just drove, stopping wherever they chose. Lunch was a light snack after their big breakfast; they had dinner at a riverfront restaurant, sitting at a window table looking out over the water.

It was late evening when they headed back to Jenny's. Taking Ziva's hand as she drove, Jenny softly asked her to spend the night again. Ziva readily agreed.

The next morning they parted company early so Jenny could get to work and Ziva could get home to change and open the store on time. Jenny had a meeting that night that would go late, so they made plans for the weekend again and agreed to catch each other as they could during the week. Friday was Christmas Eve and the last day of Hanukkah, and the shop was closed on Dec. 25th, so they had an extra day to spend together. Holly and Josh would open the store on Sunday as usual.

Ziva hummed along with her music at the store all morning, unable to remember when she'd felt happier. Her smile was never far from her face, and the fact that she had a steady stream of customers all morning was just icing on an already very sweet cake. Impulsively, she purchased one of her books highlighting bed and breakfasts along the Eastern seaboard to give to Jenny for Christmas. The second part of the gift would be to choose one and go away for a weekend. She found herself day-dreaming about forever with this woman who had captured her heart already. _Whoa there, Ziva; slow down _she told herself to no avail.

Mid-afternoon a man came in that Ziva had seen only once before. As with last time, she accepted a package wrapped in plain brown paper and made a mental note that she would apparently see Special Agent Fornell today. She secured the package in her safe and thought nothing more about it.

Around five, there was a lull in the traffic in and out of the store. Ziva was restoring order to the children's books when she heard the door open. Walking to the front, she saw Tobias Fornell walk in.

Coming forward, she greeted him. "Agent Fornell. Welcome."

"Hello there, Ziva. And I thought I told you to call me Tobias."

She smiled. "I presume you are here for the package that came by special delivery."

He inclined his head. "Not much gets by you," he teased.

"True," she said with a saucy wink, and went to get the package from the safe.

While she was gone, the door opened and Jenny Shepard walked in, clearly in a bit of a hurry. She stopped short when she saw Tobias. "Agent Fornell," she stated formally, clearly surprised to see him.

"Director Shepard," he acknowledged. "Fancy meeting you here. Shouldn't you be at the directors' meeting?" Once a month, the directors of all the intelligence and investigative agencies around DC had a dinner meeting to share information and improve inter-agency communication and support.

"I'm on my way, I just –" At that moment the swinging door opened and Ziva walked into the room carrying a package about the size of a book. However, Jenny noticed there were no markings whatsoever on the plain brown wrapper. As soon as Ziva spotted her lover, her brown eyes lit with pleasure.

"Hi," she said softly. Jenny smiled back, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She was beginning to feel like she was missing something here. Tobias shared that feeling, looking back and forth between the two women, trying to gauge the undercurrent.

Ziva handed the package to Fornell. "I believe this is what you wanted."

The man nodded, as he tucked it out of sight in a deep pocket of his coat. "As always, your help is greatly appreciated. Give my regards to your father."

Ziva smiled. "You're welcome – and I will."

With a nod at Jenny, he started to leave. Her gut screaming, she asked Tobias sharply, "Aren't you going to pay for that?"

He grinned. "Special account," he explained, with a wink for Ziva.

Jenny was rigidly silent as he left, trying to connect the dots and coming up with only one picture.

Ziva started toward her with a smile. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I wish I could say the same," Jenny bit out.

Ziva stopped, surprised - and confused. "Jen?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you also work for the FBI?"

"Because I do not," Ziva asserted, feeling like she'd suddenly stepped into an alternate universe. Hurt was rolling off of Jenny in waves, accompanied by more than a little anger. Ziva stiffened. "You do not believe me."

"I've been an agent, Ziva; I know an information drop when I see one."

"You do not know everything."

"So, tell me," Jenny commanded.

Ziva opened her mouth, then closed it. "The story is not mine to tell. Besides, you seem to have suddenly decided that I am not to be trusted; what could I possibly say to change that?"

Jenny was silent for a moment. She was still hurt and angry, but was starting to feel like she'd really made a wrong step here. However, Jennifer Shepard was a woman who didn't trust easily and part of her had already been waiting for the other shoe to drop on this relationship that had felt almost too good to be true. The shoe had just fallen and it was like a combat boot to the head.

"Why did you come here tonight?" Ziva asked in a voice husky with emotion.

At first she didn't think Jenny would respond, then she pulled a new toothbrush still in its wrapper from her purse. Looking at it in her hand, she said in a low voice, "After you left this morning, I noticed you'd left your toothbrush and I liked seeing it there next to mine. I picked this up for you to have at your place, so that one could stay where it was." She tossed the toothbrush lightly onto the counter beside them. "But I guess now it doesn't matter."

Ziva's eyes glistened with tears. "I see," she whispered. She looked as though she might say more, then her expression hardened. "Goodbye, Jennifer."

And with that she disappeared into her office, leaving Jenny alone. Again.

_To be continued..._


	5. Believe

Three days later Jennifer Shepard stood in her office staring unseeingly out the window feeling sad and empty - and foolish. Five minutes after leaving Ziva's bookstore she knew she'd been an idiot, but she was at a loss as to know what to do about it or if she should even try. She hadn't heard from the other woman at all, so perhaps Ziva wanted nothing more to do with her; Jenny couldn't really blame her if that was true. At the same time, this was Jenny's screw-up, so it wasn't Ziva's responsibility to try to patch things up between them.

Jenny looked back at her desk where a recently-delivered package sat prominently in the middle of it. She knew without looking inside that it was the snow globe she'd ordered for Ziva. She'd planned to give it to her this Friday. Another pang of loneliness hit her as she realized again that Ziva wouldn't be coming over this Friday or any other day…

Her door opened suddenly, causing Jenny to turn. She expected to see Special Agent Gibbs walk in unannounced and was surprised to see it was Agent Fornell. He was accompanied by a man she didn't know, though there was something familiar about him.

Jenny raised her eyebrows in question. "I realize that you and Jethro are often like two peas in a pod, Tobias, but walking into my office without knocking is one of his less than endearing traits. Must you pick that up, too?"

Fornell smirked. "Only when it suits me." He gestured toward the man standing quietly beside him – quietly, but with a definite presence. "Got someone here who wanted to talk to you. Director Shepard, meet Eli David." He paused for effect, then dropped the rest of his bombshell. "Israeli Consultant to the CIA." He watched Jennifer stiffen as the last name registered, then her eyes flew to his at the mention of the CIA. "Eli, this is Jennifer Shepard, Director of NCIS."

Jenny was reeling. _This was Ziva's father – and he worked for the CIA?_

Eli moved first, holding out his hand in formal greeting. Jenny shook it on autopilot.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Director Shepard. I have heard much about you," he said meaningfully.

Jenny could just imagine.

"Mr. David," she acknowledged. "Or is it Agent David?"

"No, no. Mister is correct. I am not an agent of your CIA; I simply assist as I can," Eli downplayed his role.

Fornell muttered something about "understatements of the year," but the other two ignored him.

"What brings you to see me, Mr. David?" Jenny asked coolly. _Besides the dressing down I deserve for hurting your daughter._

"I hope you will forgive my interruption of your afternoon for a personal matter. Something is not right with my daughter and Ziva's mother is worried about her, you see. Ziva has mentioned you and I thought perhaps you could shed some light on what is wrong," Eli responded.

"Why don't you ask her?" Jenny asked, masking the rollercoaster of emotions going on inside her.

"I have; she will not say exactly," Eli admitted. "It is most peculiar. For the past three weeks, Ziva has been happier than we have ever seen her. She told her mother she had met someone, someone very special, and over dinner last Friday we learned who that was. However, something changed this past Monday. I knew Agent Fornell was supposed to stop by her shop that day, so I asked him if he knew of anything that might explain what was going on. While he did not have specifics, he thought perhaps it might have something to do with you."

Jennifer was silent.

"You know, Director Shepard…Ziva is an exceptional young woman who could be anything she wanted. She is bright and talented and can best nearly any opponent in Krav Maga. I had hoped she would go into intelligence work, for she would be an asset to any country." He paused and allowed a small smile. "But Ziva is honest – perhaps to a fault – and was uncomfortable with the subterfuge that often accompanies such work. And she has always been happiest with her books, so what is a father to do but support her in that?"

He was silent again for a moment, then continued. "However, Ziva also has a strong sense of duty. There are times in my work when I come across information that would benefit the FBI, but the CIA does not ever operate within American borders, correct?"

Jenny gave him a look that said _Yeah, right_ while Tobias actually snorted. David allowed their reactions to pass without comment.

"In an effort to maintain as much anonymity as possible for all parties, I asked Ziva if she would assist in simply passing this information to the FBI on occasion, and she somewhat reluctantly agreed. I would be less than honest if I did not say I also relished the chance to bring Ziva into my world a little more. Monday was only the second time we have needed her help. The next morning she called me to say she would not do it again."

"Why?" Jennifer whispered, almost dreading the answer.

Eli David looked Jenny straight in the eye. "All she would say is that it had cost her the most important part of her life and, even though it may be too late, she could not do it anymore."

Jenny closed her eyes and sank into her chair. Bracing her elbows on her desk, she rubbed her temples with her fingers.

She did not want to say much; if she was going to open herself up, Ziva was the one who deserved to hear it. But it felt like she owed him some explanation. "I stopped in at Ziva's shop briefly on Monday...seeing Agent Fornell there - clearly in an official capacity - caught me off guard, but I knew within minutes of leaving there I'd overreacted. I have been trying to figure out since how to fix this…and if she would give me the chance to do it. What can I do?" she asked the room in a quiet voice.

Fornell started to offer a snarky suggestion, but wisely thought better of it as Jenny leveled a look in his direction.

"My daughter has a powerful capacity for forgiveness; I have experienced it myself," Eli revealed in a self-deprecating manner. "Perhaps you can start there."

Eli again looked directly into Jenny's eyes. "But I must say this: unless you are very sure about what you want, please leave well enough alone. As my wife says, broken hearts do not mend overnight, but they do heal. Ziva deserves someone who recognizes her worth and treats her accordingly."

His words washed over her, leaving behind nothing but clarity. What she had found with Ziva _was_ worth fighting for, and at her core, Jenny Shepard was not a coward. She would face her fears and hope to God that Ziva would give her another chance. Jennifer stood, a spark back in her eyes that had been missing since her confrontation with Ziva.

"I do want your daughter in my life, Mr. David, and I am hoping she has more forgiveness in her than I deserve."

A new-found sense of hope prompted a small smile from her as Jenny held out her hand to Eli David. "Thank you for coming here today."

"You are welcome," he answered, returning the handshake. "I am courting the wrath of Ziva and my wife, but I could not stand aside and do nothing. Besides, Ziva has too much integrity to explain her involvement in my information line; she would see that as my choice to tell or not tell. My research suggests you can be trusted with this information."

"Your research? You checked me out?" Jenny asked somewhat incredulously.

"But of course," Eli said without remorse. "This is my daughter we are talking about."

Jenny acknowledged his position with a single nod, then looked at Tobias. "And you – if I hear one word of this being kicked around the water cooler, I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Now why would I give up the best piece of leverage I have on you by running my mouth around the water cooler?" he asked with a smart-assed grin.

She gave him a narrow-eyed look that suggested he think twice about applying that leverage, which just broadened his smirk. The men departed soon after and Jenny began thinking about a plan for making amends.

The next night Jenny waited outside Ziva's shop until nearly twenty minutes before closing, four weeks to the day when she'd first entered this store. She watched the other woman move around for a few minutes, soaking in the sight of her. Ziva seemed tired, but she still smiled for the last of her customers as she assisted them with their purchases. Perhaps it was only Jenny who could see that the smile didn't quite erase the sadness from her eyes. As the folks were going out the door, Ziva walked to the back of the store to alert any straggling customers that she was about to close. Jenny took the opportunity to catch the door while it was opened, so she could enter under cover of the exiting customers. Sitting a gift-wrapped box on the counter, she slipped off her coat and stepped into the shadows nearby, biding her time.

Ziva came back up front, satisfied that all the customers were out of the store. She was spent emotionally and made the impulsive decision to lock the door and flip the sign to "closed" a little early before moving behind the counter to take the till to the safe. The package caught her eye and she stopped, brow furrowing in confusion. She looked around, but didn't see anyone who could have left it. On her second look, the significance of the wrapping did not escape her: lavender roses. Her hand trembled slightly as she reached for the folded card taped on top. Opening it she read _To Ziva ~ Love, Jenny._

Tears filled her eyes as she traced one of the words with her fingertip, making no further move.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Jenny asked softly, moving out of the shadows into the light. Ziva's eyes flew to her, the tears now making slow tracks down her cheeks.

"Do you mean this?" Ziva asked in a ragged whisper.

Jenny's brows gathered a bit in confusion. "That I'm sorry for being an idiot? I hadn't gotten to that part yet, but, yes, I mean it."

Ziva wiped at her tears and pulled the card from the package. "I meant, do you mean this?" She held up the card for Jenny to read. Ah.

Reining in her nerves at that feeling of working without a net again, Jenny took a breath. Looking straight into Ziva's eyes she said, "Yes, I mean that, too."

In a heartbeat, Jenny found herself backed against the wall being kissed senseless by the woman she'd come to love so much in so short a time. And she might have been an idiot recently, but no one could say Jennifer Shepard was a stupid woman. She wrapped her arms around the Israeli and kissed her back before Ziva could change her mind.

Finally the need for oxygen drove their lips apart. Ziva's arms hugged Jenny tightly, and her forehead pressed against the red-haired woman's neck. Heart pounding, she closed her eyes, giving herself up to the feeling of being held close by Jenny again, even for a moment.

Pulling back far enough to look into green eyes that were now glistening with tears of their own, Ziva husked, "I've missed you. You hurt me, but I've missed you."

Jenny's tears spilled down her cheeks. "I've missed you, too – so much. And I am very, very sorry for hurting you. Even though I don't deserve it, I'm still asking you to forgive me … and to give me another chance."

Ziva looked at Jenny for what felt like a lifetime. "I want to believe you, but I need to know more about why it happened."

Jenny rested her forehead against Ziva's. "At the risk of revealing myself to be someone you should run from as fast you can, I'll try to explain."

With a last squeeze, Ziva pulled her arms from around Jenny. "Let me finish locking up and we'll go upstairs." Taking the money drawer from the register and scooping up her package, Ziva turned out all but the security lights as they walked toward her office. After locking the money in the safe, they went up the back stairs to the apartment. Ziva paused just inside the door to set the alarm for the store and turn on the living room light.

Taking Jenny's hand with one of hers and still holding onto her package with the other, Ziva pulled Jenny to the couch. She placed her still-unopened box on the table, then tugged Jennifer down beside her, where they sat facing each other.

Jenny kept hold of Ziva's hand, and captured her other one, too. She stared down at their linked hands, collecting her thoughts.

"I was recruited into NCIS straight out of college. I spent most of my first ten years doing undercover work. I loved it and I was good at it, but there's an unfortunate byproduct: nothing was ever what it seemed, even me. There's not much chance for practicing trust in that situation and a lot of opportunity for waiting for the other shoe to drop. Too, there was a lot about my life that I couldn't tell anyone or that I had to flat-out lie about.

"Over the last few years, I've been moving up in leadership roles which have put me in a different kind of outsider position. During those years I've made some personal decisions that I later questioned…and so, in addition to questioning everyone around me, I began to doubt my own judgment, as well. That's about me, not about you.

"And, while I have had relationships, old habits are hard to break. I've always held part of myself back…except with you. I fell head over heels for you in what felt like a heartbeat, and I didn't want to be careful about it."

Jenny's voice lowered to a whisper. "But part of me was scared. And when two parts of my life that I thought were separate intersected unexpectedly…I overreacted."

Raising tear-drenched eyes to Ziva's, Jenny continued. "I can't promise not to screw up again, but I can tell you that I really want this if you'll give me another chance."

Ziva reached up a hand and wiped away the tears that were running silently down Jenny's cheeks again. She sat quietly for a moment, mulling over Jenny's words.

"I am not naïve enough to believe that you can simply tell yourself to trust me and poof!" she snapped her fingers – "it will happen. But I need to know that the foundation for it is there. I do not want to live my life always wondering when something like this will happen again."

"I know I can trust you, and I promise to work on trusting myself. I don't want my fears to drive us apart," Jenny avowed, looking at Ziva intently. "Walking away from you felt like losing the other half of me."

"If you have questions, will you give me a chance to explain things before deciding you know the answer? Although," Ziva shrugged resignedly, "I could not have really said much this time; it was not my place."

"So your father explained," Jenny said. Ziva looked up in surprise.

"My father talked to you?" Ziva was dazed.

"Mm-hmm. Fornell brought him by my office yesterday. He explained about the information drops."

"I did not tell him – " Ziva stopped.

Jenny gave a small smile and squeezed Ziva's hands. "I know; he said that, too. I'm glad he came. I'd been ready to beg you for forgiveness nearly as soon as I left here on Monday, but I was hung up on trying to figure out whether you'd want to see me and why on earth you'd give me a second chance."

Ziva looked troubled. "My father can be…intimidating. Is that the only reason you are here?"

"No. I was headed back here as soon as I could gather the courage to do it. Whether he meant to or not, he gave me the hope I needed that you would hear me out. And actually, he was remarkably even-tempered," Jenny reflected. "I'm not sure I'd be nearly so restrained if someone had done the very same thing to our daughter."

Ziva, whose brain was just starting to function again after the news about her father's visit, nearly went into shock.

"What did you just say?" she whispered raggedly, her eyes on Jenny's, hope burgeoning in her own gaze.

"Moving too fast for you?" Jen asked with a half-smile while smoothing a hand down Ziva's hair, echoing the dark-haired woman's words from their first night on this very couch.

Ziva shook her head. In a sudden move that had Jenny's heart tripping, Ziva straddled Jenny's lap and rested her forehead on the red-head's. "I've already been dreaming of a family and forever with you, but I thought you would think it was too soon."

Threading a hand into Ziva's curls, Jenny cradled the back of head as she kissed her purposefully, passionately, and with a depth of feeling that rocked Ziva to her soul. Slowly she released Ziva's mouth so they could take in much-needed air. Skimming her lips along Ziva's cheek to her ear, Jenny murmured, "Does that feel like I think it's too soon?"

A deliberate, joyful smile bloomed on Ziva's face. "No," she breathed.

"Forgive me for flipping out on you?" Jenny asked, needing to hear the words.

Ziva gazed searchingly into Jenny's eyes one more time, then released the last of her apprehension.

"You are forgiven," Ziva confirmed, but added with a mock glare, "but do not make a habit of it."

"I won't," Jenny swore. "And I promise to give you a chance to explain things – and to do some explaining myself." And with that, she found herself being kissed breathless again.

When they pulled apart, they remained cuddled close, Ziva's face buried in her favorite spot on Jenny's neck. Jenny's hands roamed gently over Ziva, comforting them both.

After a bit, Jenny suggested, "Open your package."

Leaning over, Ziva picked up her package and turned to sit sideways on Jenny's lap. She carefully peeled off the paper and opened the box underneath. She pulled out a snow globe with a wintery village scene. "It is beautiful," she said, shaking it to make the snow swirl.

"Turn on the music," Jenny directed, guiding Ziva's attention to a small key sticking out on the side.

Ziva gently turned the key, her lips curving in pleasure when the strains of Pachelbel's Canon in D filled the room. Then her eyes widened a bit as she realized the full significance behind Jenny's choice.

"The music…and the snow," she whispered. "Our first date."

She looked at Jenny in wonder, raising a hand to cup her cheek. "Thank you. I love it." Cradling the gift against her middle, she kissed Jenny with everything she felt...and everything she hoped for.

Climbing off Jenny's lap, Ziva placed her gift in the center of the low table, then held out a hand to Jen. The other woman took it, allowing Ziva to pull her up against her.

Looking into Jenny's bright green eyes, Ziva asked, "Stay with me tonight?"

"I was afraid you'd never ask."

Ziva turned to lead Jenny toward the bedroom. When Jenny caught sight of the still-unlit menorah in the window, she stopped.

"Isn't tonight the last night of Hanukkah? Shouldn't we light the candles?"

Ziva looked at her, smiling her appreciation that Jenny had remembered. Together they walked over and Jenny stood close while Ziva lit the candles and said the blessings. After she was through, Jenny wrapped her arms around Ziva from behind and rested her chin where Ziva's neck met her shoulder, staring at the light.

After a moment of silence, Jenny spoke. "I remember what you said during dinner after the symphony…about this time of year allowing you to be a little more open to the possibility of miracles. Being with you makes me want to believe that anything is possible – that everything is possible."

Resting completely against her lover, Ziva admitted, "I was so afraid you were really gone, but I kept lighting the candles this week, hoping for a miracle of my own." She turned in Jenny's arms, gazing into the lovely face she'd longed to see again. "It was hard to believe we could get through this, but it was harder to think we wouldn't."

"Thank you for believing even when I was scared to," Jenny husked.

"And now?" Ziva asked.

"It turns out I love you too much not to believe, as well."

Once again tears spilled down Ziva's cheeks, but this time they were tears of happiness. "I love you, too," she whispered, pulling Jenny's lips to hers.

And as snow began falling gently outside, the two women lost themselves in each other, completely enchanted as they set their sights on forever.

_The End_

_A/N: This brings us to the end of this story, but look for more of these two in this universe...and in others. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope that was as enjoyable for you as the writing was for me. __My appreciation goes out to those of you who read this as I was writing it (you know who you are) and to inveritas (three-steps) for inspiring me to write it as her Secret Santa gift. =)  
_


End file.
